oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Race to the Finish!
}} Race to the Finish! is the 62nd episode of Season 1, and was remade as the twenty-sixth episode for Season 7 under the title Oggy at Top Speed. Plot The episode begins with Oggy watering his plants. He turns around and notices a small car revving up. The car drives into the stool Oggy is standing on, causing it to break and making Oggy fall down. Oggy begins to flee the car out of fear. When the chase is seemingly over, Oggy notices Jack, who is laughing with a controller in hand. Oggy, now enraged, advances towards Jack with a broom. Suddenly, Jack hands Oggy a present causing him to forgive Jack's actions. He opens it and to his surprise, it's another remote controlled car. Later, Oggy and Jack challenge each other to a race with their new cars. The race begins and the cars zoom through the halls and into the kitchen where Dee Dee can be seen raiding the fridge. Just as he runs off with a tube of cream, he is accidentally run over by the cars while also being crushed by the tube. Dee Dee runs back to his fellow brothers where he attempts to explain the small cars. Marky and Joey immediately suspect him to be crazy before the two cars suddenly crash into their home. The trio decides to hide inside the same cream tube. Unfortunately for them, the cars run over the tube, splatting out the now liquidized roaches. The Cockroaches are fed up with cars and decide to move out but they soon realize that Oggy and Jack are responsible for their troubles. This leads to many attempts from the Cockroaches to stop the oncoming toy cars. First, they decide to butter up the ground in hopes of crashing the cars. Jack's car runs into the butter and loses control, causing the car to fall down a flight of stairs with the Cockroaches following it by riding down the stair's guardrail. However, the Cockroaches stop paying attention to the rail so they crash into the finial at the end and dislodge it, causing it to fall and crushing the Cockroaches. Jack's car then lands on top of the finial, pushing the roaches further into the ground. The car begins to rev up, causing the finial to roll and fling the trio into the stairs, imprinting their entire bodies. Second, Dee Dee attempts to physically stop the cars with his body, only to be crushed by the two cars. Third, Joey tries to use a fishing rod to latch onto the car and manually stop it himself. However, the fishing rod instead drags Joey into a cactus. Fourth, Marky attempts to stop the car by using a magnet to bring them into reverse. This works too well as the magnet's force proves to be really powerful, causing the cars to run over Marky in reverse. The magnet then causes several pots and pans to squish Marky. Then, the cars fall into a dishwasher with the trio locking the cars inside of it. The Cockroaches happily walk away now that their car situation is resolved. The dishwasher door unexpectedly opens with several plates flying out. One of the plates hits the trio and pins them to the wall. Back at the couch, Oggy is triumphant, causing Jack to throw the controller away in anger. Out of spite, Jack attempts to use a large wooden mallet to crush Oggy's car. However, he uses the controller for the car to make it avoid Jack. The Cockroaches, now armed with Jack's controller, begin their revenge. They run over Jack and he grabs onto the car, causing him to be dragged along. Oggy notices this and runs off to help him. He accidentally leaves his controller behind, giving Marky and Dee Dee power over his car. Oggy is then trapped in the same situation with Jack. Now the Cockroaches begin to act similarly to the cats with their competitive attitudes. The cars zoom all over the house, dragging the cats along with them. This causes the whole house to be completely trashed. Having let go of their toy cars, the duo proceeds to beat up the Cockroaches. Later, Oggy and Jack are seen playing a much more relaxing game of slot cars. However, the Cockroaches are tied up to the single car, screaming in terror. Gallery Racing_cars.png Oggy and the Cockroaches - S01E35 - Race To The Finish.jpg Oggy and the Cockroaches - S01E35 - Race To The Finish2.jpg Race to the finish 1.jpg Race to the finish 2.jpg Oggy and the Cockroaches - S01E35 - Race To The Finish4.jpg 419133.jpg Victory for Oggy's RC model.png Oggy and the Cockroaches - S01E35 - Race To The Finish3.jpg Oggy at Top Speed 1.png Oggy at Top Speed 2.png Oggy at Top Speed 3.png F52ff2d36f56a518cbe5ec6e28944779.jpeg Oggy at top Speed.jpg Oggy at Top Speed 6.png Oggy at Top Speed 7.png Oggy at Top Speed 8.png Oggy at Top Speed 9.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)